


Picture Perfect

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Bendy and the Ink Machine [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, be proud, i wrote something adorable, oh my lord would you look at that, there's like zero angst i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: To be fair, Shawn should’ve set his alarm before he crashed on the sofa with Wally in the break room the previous night. He had been woken by a clicking noise, a flash of bright light, and a loud mechanical whirring. He really should’ve been expecting this, yet here he was, staring through tired eyes up at the person standing over the sofa.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting a day or two to write this and when inspiration really hit I worked on this in class today. This is like the fluffiest thing I've ever written in my life. Also, there's so few fanfics with Shawn and Wally as a couple. Like, why??? It's freaking adorable and I'm like one out of five people who write this ship.

To be fair, Shawn should’ve set his alarm before he crashed on the sofa with Wally in the break room the previous night. He had been woken by a clicking noise, a flash of bright light, and a loud mechanical whirring. He really should’ve been expecting this, yet here he was, staring through tired eyes up at the person standing over the sofa. He was too tired to figure out who it was exactly; all he knew was that the person was female.

“... What...?” He mumbled tiredly.

Another quick flash of light broke him out of his sleep induced haze, snapping his mind and eyes into focus. His eyes widened in realization of what was happening.

He was suddenly aware of Wally, who currently was trapped between his arms. Wally’s arms were wrapped tightly around Shawn’s middle, face pressed into the crook of his neck with his breathing slow and deep. Sometime in the night their position from back to back changed to Wally lying on top of Shawn.

“Hey! Get rid of that!” He hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Wally as he watched Susie shake the polaroid picture vigorously.

Susie grinned devilishly, once again proving that those angelic looks hid her mischievous personality. “Make me.”

He reached out to swipe at Susie’s hand half-heartedly, not at all surprised when she swiftly took a step back with the same grin on her face, knowing he couldn’t do anything else to stop her without waking Wally. And they both knew he wasn’t going to do that.

He flipped her the bird. "Fuck you!"

Wally’s grip tightened around Shawn as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck with a soft hum. Shawn nearly laughed at the sensation of Wally's breath dancing along his skin, instead choosing to wrap his own arms around the man on top of him. Once Shawn heard Susie aww at the display of affection he stopped moving, glaring up at Susie with narrowed eyes.

“Show anyone that and you’ll be finding buttons and stuffing everywhere in your recording booth for the next month.” He wasn't joking, yet Susie had the same shit-eating grin on her face.

He was worried.

* * *

Susie eventually left after a bit of teasing and about an hour later Wally had woken up. Thankfully Susie was the only one here currently; she had come early to warm up and practice her lines for the day, though Shawn couldn’t help but wonder why she was here at 5 am before Joey and Henry arrived.

It wasn’t like this hadn’t ever happened before: crashing after a long day together on the same couch. Every time they've woken up cuddling and Shawn doesn't really think too much of it. So what if they're both just cuddly? Sure, it was still at least a little awkward every time for both of them but it wasn’t like it was unwelcome. It’s just this is the first time they’ve done so at the studio with one of their friends finding them.

Shawn didn’t mention the fact that Susie had found them cuddling together on the couch when Wally had fully awoken. They treated the situation as they always had: ignoring the fact that they had been cuddling, getting a cup of coffee for each of them, and talking about anything other than what just happened. In fact, they spent a full hour in the break room talking and drinking their coffee, killing time until they both had to get to their work stations at 8 am.

Shawn only realized something was wrong when they exited the break room to find a bunch of their coworkers huddled around the announcement board, laughing and awwing.

Susie saw them come out, a glint of  _something_  in her eyes. And that something was accomplishment. “Good morning, Shawn and Wally!” She stifled a snicker and continued. “Did you sleep well?”

And that’s when he knew she did the thing he had been afraid of her doing.

He could feel the creeping red spread across his pale features, face burning at the several pictures pinned on the announcement board. One glance over at Wally's direction assured him he was feeling just as mortified and embarrassed as he was, his cheeks also tinted a bright red, amber eyes wide in shock. 

The whole studio could hear Shawn's yelling like every other day except today it was much more aggressive than normal. Susie's cackling was heard from afar as Irish swears flew from the embarrassed man's mouth. Wally had left sometime in the chaos and locked himself in the janitor's closet. 

All in all, another relatively normal day in Joey Drew Studios.

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place in a modern AU I've made called Home is Where the Ink is. There will be more to this series eventually considering this AU also contains living toons without anyone dying and a bunch of other ships I want to touch on. It'll be a fun one to write and i have lots of little stories planned out already.


End file.
